Miaka's Brutal Mistake
by Priestess Elora
Summary: Miaka once again pulls a stupid stunt. Very short and stupid.
1. Chp1

MIAKA'S BRUTAL MISTAKE

One day, as Miaka and the seishi were wandering along, hoping to get to Taiitskune (because Tamahome had a broken back and needed to be healed quickly), they came across a tiny town. Or was it a town? From the distance, Tamahome had thought it looked like the city of Kyrria....but as they approached, it was nowhere like it. 

There were but a few pathetic shacks and an old shop of some kind, but that was about it. Tamahome suddenly started. As the seishi carried him on a cot, he thought he caught the faintest whiff of blood...but as they turned the corner, they saw where all the townsfolk had gone. There in front of them was a tiny, but bustling marketplace with many food and jewelry stands and peasants. Tamahome noticed a butcher's stand, and forgot about the scent of fresh blood/ They all seemed somewhat depressed...but Tamahome shrugged it off as his imagination, then began to drift off..

Suddenly, Tamahome felt a sickening lurch as a corner of his cot had been dropped and a shearing pain ripped through his back. In an anger of pain, he yelled, "YOU IDIOTS!! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO NOW?!.." and slapped the nearest seishi, which happened to be Nuriko. But he trailed off. He noticed that Miaka had dropped her corner of the cot and had rushed off to a tiny bridge with a peacefully trickling creek flowing underneath it.

"Miaka...what do you see?" Tamahome asked loudly. "Ohhhh no. OOOHH no. Guys, come quick!!!" Miaka yelled in her whiny voice. Instantly the other thoughtless seishi dropped Tamahome's cot, leaving him to writhe with pain as they approached the girl and the bridge.

"Oh, Miaka, what is it now? Are you seeing things again?" Tasuki bellowed, trying to show off to the others. "No, no, I'm SURE I saw it..it was there..just a moment ago...it was there..." she trailed off like a crazy woman losing her train of thought. "What? What was there, Miaka?" said Chichiri, trying to soothe it out of her, as the others began to laugh.

Miaka paused, and took a deep breath, a small hint of terror gleaming in her eyes. "A...a body...floating...with blood around it."

END OF CHP. 1


	2. Chp2

MIAKA'S BRUTAL MISTAKE CHP.2

"Blood? A body?" all the seishi cried skeptically, then they all burst out laughing. "Miaka..that's funny. Actually, it isn't. Anyway, moving on..." said Chiriko with authority. To the protest of Miaka, and to a few quiet giggles from the seishi, they continued on a few more feet before Miaka shrieked with terror.

"I TOLD YOU I TOLD YOU I TOLD YOU!!! LOOK! THERE IT IS!!! EEEE!" Tamahome slapped a hand to her mouth to shut her up and shoved her away. "So, where is this 'body' of yours anyway, Mia.." Tasuki was cut off only to begin some shrieking of his own. "AAAAAAAAAAACK ITS A BODY ITS A DEAD FLOATING BODY!!! WHAT SHOULD WE DO??? NOBODY PANIC!!!" and with that Tasuki began running around like an idiot, biting his nails along with Miaka. 

Nuriko took charge. "Ok, ok, everybody calm down. There's no use panicking...it's probably just a misunderstanding..Quiet down..let's work out what to do.." but her attempts of calming were of no use. Finally, Tamahome whispered to Hotohori and Mitsukake, "Lift me up. Lemme have a look."

While 4 of the 7 seishi were having major panic breakdowns, Tamahome, Mitsukake, and Hotohori were having a peek at the body. They looked at each other, in a stunned daze. "Uh...I think it really is a body.." intoned Mitsukake, a quiver in his voice. Tama hopped down from his shoulder and pawed at the lifeless body, mewed and ran back with fright.

Tamahome stepped in. "Hold on..hold on, guys, lemme get to the bottom of this." Trying to act manly and bravado in front of the others, Tamahome slipped on a rock and fell into the water, to be smothered by the body. "HLP! HLP! GET T OFA MI.." gurgled the disabled Tamahome. Mitsukake rushed to it, and lifted up the body and turned it over as Hotohori rescued Tamahome.

Mitsukake groaned and slapped his forehead and yelled to the panicking ones, "It's a scarecrow. A scarecrow with clothes on..." he sighed with disdain, then muttered to himself, "I knew it all along..what idiots. Let's go get some ramen, Tama."

Mitsukake walked off, cat on shoulder, leaving the others to chase and impale Miaka upon the clothesline of the farmhouse the scarecrow had come from. In the distance, he heard "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW! MITSUKAKE...HEEELP!"

((Author's Note: Hi! This is my very first fanfic, and I didn't have time to write more. I hope you enjoyed it, even though it was really short! If you think I should continue it, email me at sugar90us@yahoo.com please!:) I had fun writing it though you probably think it's stupid.))

END OF STORY


End file.
